


Not our time

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Short fiction.Michael writes a letter to Alex after hearing him sing.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Not our time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Roswell nm or any characters.

Dear Alex, 

I once told you that you and I, we are bad for each other. I was wrong.

Our lives since we were seventeen have been a pool of pain, anguish, love and passion. Hellos followed all to quickly with goodbyes.

I walked away tonight Alex. But i heard you. I felt you. Your spirit finally breaking free. I never look away Alex. Not really.

So tonight and for a while i am going to step aside and let your spirit soar, let you be the man you have always been and show it to the world. I hope that Forrest takes you places I never could.

Our past needs to become our past. The darkness giving way to a new rising sun, hope.

I will be waiting for you Alex. When you are ready and I am to, our time will come. Alex when it does, oh how high we will fly.

You're my past, present and my future.  
Always...

Michael.


End file.
